


You Care

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just my version of the elevator scene, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: Si guardarono per una manciata di brevissimi istanti. Liam non ebbe il tempo di riflettere sull'immenso senso di conforto che lo aveva investito nel momento in cui aveva visto Theo, come se ora che lui era al suo fianco tutto sarebbe andato bene. La smorfia di dolore della chimera lo colpì ancor prima del penetrante odore del sangue.





	You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Ecco qui la mia piccola versione della scena dell'ascensore, che ovviamente non poteva mancare xD L'ho scritta prima del finale, perché questa idea mi stava ossessionando e non ho potuto fare a meno di scriverla.  
> Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura <333

Le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero giusto in tempo, ma il rumore dei proiettili che le colpivano continuò, come se i cacciatori fossero convinti che avrebbero potuto superarle e colpire il loro obbiettivo.

Liam si voltò a guardare Theo, il respiro corto e il cuore che batteva a mille. Riusciva ancora a sentire la pressione del corpo della chimera contro di sé mentre lui lo proteggeva.  _Mi ha salvato la vita_.

“Che ci fai qui?”, gli chiese.

“Mi sto chiedendo la stessa cosa”, rispose Theo.

Si guardarono per una manciata di brevissimi istanti. Liam non ebbe il tempo di riflettere sull'immenso senso di conforto che lo aveva investito nel momento in cui aveva visto Theo, come se ora che lui era al suo fianco tutto sarebbe andato bene. La smorfia di dolore della chimera lo colpì ancor prima del penetrante odore del sangue.

Theo si accasciò a terra, una mano premuta contro un fianco. Stava sanguinando. Liam si ritrovò incapace di muoversi, gli occhi fissi su di lui, il cuore che prima correva all'impazzata si era ora fermato, i polmoni si rifiutavano di funzionare. Era come se il tempo avesse smesso di scorrere, come se ogni cosa si fosse bloccata perché Theo Raeken gli aveva appena salvato la vita per l'ennesima volta, e nel farlo stava rischiando la propria.

Un altro gemito di dolore riportò Liam alla realtà, e il mondo riprese a muoversi. Bloccò l'ascensore e si inginocchiò accanto a Theo. L'odore del sangue riempiva il piccolo spazio in cui si trovavano, e Liam quasi si sentì male. Era strano, aveva sentito così tante volte quell'odore, si era ritrovato così tante volte in pericolo ad affrontare cose più grandi di lui, ma in quel momento, la figura di Theo sofferente e sanguinante gli fece più male di ogni altra cosa. Perché Theo era in quelle condizioni perché aveva salvato Liam, perché lo aveva protetto con il suo stesso corpo e aveva impedito che venisse colpito.

“Mi hai salvato”, disse Liam in un soffio.

“Non è la prima volta”, rispose Theo, e gli sfuggì un altro gemito di dolore. “Ma grazie per averlo notato”.

Liam stava per chiedergli perché lo avesse fatto, stava per dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, che anche se lo avessero sparato Liam sarebbe guarito, che non c'era bisogno che continuasse a salvargli la vita se ciò significava rischiare la sua. Ma non disse nulla, perché i suoi occhi si spostarono sulla maglia di Theo e la macchia rossa che diventava sempre più grande.

“Non stai guarendo”, disse, e non riuscì a nascondere il panico nella propria voce. “Perché non stai guarendo?”

“Sto guarendo”. Le parole uscivano a fatica dalla bocca di Theo, il suo respiro era affannato. “Ma sono una chimera, non un lupo mannaro, ci metto più tempo a guarire”.

Quelle parole non riuscirono a tranquillizzare Liam. Theo continuava a sanguinare, e a ogni secondo che passava Liam sentiva il panico crescere sempre di più dentro di sé.

“Sicuro che non fossero proiettili avvelenati?”, chiese, sperando con ogni fibra del suo essere che così non fosse, che quei proiettili erano del tutto normali.

“Sì, niente strozzalupo, altrimenti starei molto peggio di così”.

Liam annuì, le mani chiuse a pugno e il respiro corto, gli occhi fissi sulla ferita di Theo. Era spaventato, si rese conto, era terrorizzato, e questa volta l'Anuk-ite non c'entrava nulla.

Senza pensarci, afferrò la mano di Theo e la strinse forte tra le proprie. Di nuovo, fu come se il mondo intero si fosse fermato, mentre Liam chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava sull'unica cosa che avesse davvero importanza in quel momento. Dopo un istante, arrivò il dolore. Non un dolore vivo e acuto come quello di una ferita appena inferta, bensì un dolore forte ma lontano, come di una vecchia ferita che ritorna a fare male. Lentamente aprì gli occhi e vide le vene nere che coloravano le sue braccia. Alzò gli occhi su Theo, che stava finalmente respirando con facilità, l'espressione sofferente sparita dal suo viso.

Restarono fermi in quella posizione per quelli che sembrarono interi lunghi minuti, ma che probabilmente non furono che pochi secondi, mentre Liam continuava a stringere la mano di Theo e a prendere il suo dolore. Theo lo stava guardando fisso, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca semiaperta, la sorpresa chiaramente scritta nella sua espressione.

“Ti importa”, disse in un sussurro, la voce sottile di chi non riesce a credere a quel che sta dicendo. “Ti importa di me”.

La voce di Theo lo fece riscuotere. “...cosa?”.

Theo deglutì prima di rispondere. “Mason ha detto che non puoi prendere il dolore di qualcuno se non ti importa di loro”.

Liam impiegò diversi istanti per registrare le parole di Theo e comprenderle, e per comprendere davvero l'espressione scioccata sul viso della chimera. _Non pensava che mi importasse di lui_ , pensò, e in quel momento si odiò più di quanto non avesse mai fatto, perché se Theo la pensava in quel modo la colpa non era altri che di Liam.

A nessuno era mai importato davvero di Theo. Aveva vissuto quasi tutta la sua vita con i Dottori del terrore, non aveva mai avuto nessuno al proprio fianco, mai nessuno che fosse dalla sua parte. Nessuno a cui importasse davvero di lui. E Theo credeva che fosse ancora così, che fosse ancora solo come era sempre stato.

“Certo che mi importa di te”, disse Liam con voce forte e convinta. Fissò i suoi occhi in quelli di Theo sperando che lui capisse che era sincero, che capisse quanto importante fosse per Liam. Ma nonostante quelle parole, passarono diversi secondi prima che Theo sembrò crederci davvero. La sua espressione si rilassò e un piccolo sorriso appena accennato incurvò gli angoli delle sue labbra. Liam si ritrovò a sorridere in risposta, mentre la tensione lo abbandonava poco a poco.

Anche quando non ci fu più dolore da prendere, Liam non lasciò andare la mano di Theo, continuando a stringerla nella propria. Il suo cuore perse un battito quando sentì Theo ricambiare la stretta, e si sarebbe sentito imbarazzato da quella reazione, se non avesse sentito il cuore della chimera fare esattamente la stessa cosa.

“Sei guarito”, gli disse Liam dopo qualche istante, e Theo annuì.

Liam si alzò, e aiutò Theo a fare lo stesso. Il rumore di spari al di fuori dell'ascensore li riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Le loro mani si separarono, e il peso di quanto stava accadendo, della guerra e dei cacciatori, tornò a pesare sulle loro spalle.

“Stai bene?”, chiese Liam, gli occhi ancora puntati su Theo.

“Mai stato meglio”. C'era un sorriso sincero sulle labbra di Theo. “Adesso andiamo ad occuparci di questi cacciatori”.

Entrambi presero un profondo respiro e si scambiarono un'occhiata, prima di tirare fuori gli artigli.  
Qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, sapevano di poter contare l'uno sull'altro.

 


End file.
